


sobre el concepto de honor

by minigami



Series: soldaditos pre-soviéticos [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Está demasiado ocupado salvando al mundo como para preocuparse de cosas como lo que piensan los demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sobre el concepto de honor

**Author's Note:**

> se nota que estoy de exámenes porque estoy escribiendo un montón lmao

Steve le encuentra sentado en la cama del cuarto que comparten en el cuartel, el labio partido y la nariz rota y los nudillos reventados, sangre y victoria mezclándose en su lengua. Cuando entra, su sombra se recorta, infinita, sobre el suelo de madera barata, y Bucky baja la mirada. Le duelen las manos.  
  
Tiene diecisiete años, y cree que acaba de terminar con lo mejor que ha tenido en su vida a puñetazos.  
  
Steve se sienta a su lado. La cama es muy pequeña, y Bucky cae en la depresión que provoca su peso; se apoya, rígido, contra su costado.  
La última vez que se sintió así, su padre se mató. Le miró con decepción y se puso el uniforme, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se subió en un avión del que no volvió a bajar.  
Steve no es su padre, Steve tiene veintiún años y a veces se pone tan rojo que parece un tomate, a pesar de Brooklyn y el ejército y Bucky, y a lo mejor es por eso que se sienta a su lado. No se marcha, le pasa un brazo pesado por encima de los hombros, la mirada perdida y el labio inferior entre los dientes.  
  
—No tienes que luchar en mi honor – dice, con cuidado. Steve a veces habla así, pisando con cautela las palabras.  
—Alguien tiene que hacerlo – tiene la voz ronca. Bucky se encoge sobre sí mismo, se hace pequeño, se hunde más en Steve.  
  
Aún no le ha dado tiempo a cambiarse. Huele a sudor y tiene un agujero en el pantalón del uniforme, en el muslo izquierdo.  
  
—No se si te has dado cuenta, Buck, pero soy Capitán América – le contesta, irónico y a media voz –. Puedo soportar que se rían de mí.  
  
Y Bucky bufa, le clava el codo. Le pasa el brazo por la espalda, y tamborilea con las yemas de los dedos sobre sus costillas, se sonríe cuando Steve exhala e intenta apartarse.  
  
  
No sabe cómo cumplir promesas, pero por él lo intenta.


End file.
